A high pressure liquid chromatographic method for the identification and quantitation of the antibiotic chloramphenicol (CAP) and its metabolites has been developed. This procedure is more specific, sensitive, and rapid than other available procedures. Consequently this method should have general application not only for monitoring tissue levels of CAP and its metabolites, but also for studying the metabolic basis of bacterial resistance to this antibiotic.